<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Bouquet by songoftardis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007239">Last Bouquet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis'>songoftardis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gay Panic, Human AU, Let Doc Meet Her Wife YOU COWARDS, cursed bouquets, humor attempt, i don't know how to use tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/songoftardis/pseuds/songoftardis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jane Smith amava festas. (...) O problema era que, quando essas festas eram cerimônias de casamento, o buquê da noiva sempre parava nas mãos de Jane. Sim, sempre, sem exceção.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/River Song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Bouquet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriverlord/gifts">theriverlord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu já tinha uma Last Bouquet, mas era de j-rock e era uma porcaria, então eu me livrei dela e adaptei para a minha nova-velha era. hmrs</p><p>Anna, se eu te ver triste de novo, vamo resolver na blaster. ❤ Perdoa se estiver muito brega, amiga. Eu tentei. q</p><p>@Lilac_Engel, geniazinha, obrigada por me lembrar de que banheiros existem pois eu sou mais distraída que a Jane. ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jane Smith amava festas. Pessoas felizes, decoração impecável (às vezes, comestível), roupas chiques, comida boa, bebida à vontade, muita música e crianças correndo. Obviamente, o mais importante era a parte das pessoas felizes - e da música, Jane adorava dançar e a crianças pareciam se divertir muito com seus movimentos descoordenados. Foi-se o tempo em que ela achava que seu talento com os pequenos vinha unicamente pelo fato de querer ser pediatra, o que lhe rendeu o eterno apelido de Doutora. De qualquer forma, ela amava pessoas, amava sorrisos e o combo de várias pessoas sorrindo em um mesmo lugar era tudo de que ela precisava para estar bem, por mais difícil que seu dia tivesse sido.</p><p> </p><p>Então, é importante apontar que, quando essa história começa, Jane Smith, 26 anos e recém-formada em Pediatria, está, como manda o protocolo, em uma das maiores festas já vistas. A borda de uma taça de champanhe tocava seus lábios levemente tingidos em um tom de pêssego. O vestido rosa-choque contrastava com a decoração majoritariamente branca espalhada pelo salão de festas - ela avisou a Donna, mais de uma vez, que nada ali combinaria, mas a amiga não quis saber. Todas as suas tentativas de uma conversa amigável terminaram em um escândalo sobre como era tudo tão estressante e como ela deveria aproveitar que a família McAvoy estava pagando tudo.</p><p> </p><p>Ah, Donna Noble, a sempre cabeça-dura Donna Noble, sua melhor amiga desde os primeiros anos no maternal, estava enfim se casando com um homem digno depois de alguns namoros sem futuro. Ela estava tão linda, e seu sorriso era tão grande e verdadeiro que não havia quem não se emocionasse ao vê-la andando entre os convidados, cumprimentando-os e agradecendo por sua presença. Jane não poderia estar mais orgulhosa.</p><p> </p><p>– Doutora – Disse um simpático senhor tocando seu ombro. Seu nome era Wilfred Mott, avô da noiva, a quem Jane amava como um pai. – Está quase na hora de jogarem o buquê. Não quer se juntar às meninas?</p><p> </p><p>– Eu já vou, Wilf – Respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe amavelmente. – Não quer tentar a sorte também?</p><p> </p><p>Wilfred riu.</p><p> </p><p>– Eu não estou mais na idade de me casar, jovem Jane. Já você…</p><p> </p><p>E ela sabia bem o que ele realmente queria dizer. Tanto tempo na família Mott-Noble garantiu a Donna e ela um vasto histórico de celebrações alheias. Amigos, colegas de trabalho, conhecidos e até mesmo desconhecidos - duas amigas bagunceiras juntas só podem fazer uma dupla imbatível na invasão de todo tipo de festa. O problema era que, quando essas festas eram cerimônias de casamento, o buquê da noiva sempre parava nas mãos de Jane. Sim, sempre, sem exceção.</p><p> </p><p>Tudo começou no casamento de uma prima de sua mãe. Ela devia ter por volta de uns seis ou sete anos, não se lembrava mais do rosto de ninguém, mas lembrava-se de estar correndo atrás de seus vários primos e primas tentando pegá-los quando o buquê atingiu sua cabeça e ela se abaixou para pegá-lo. Na hora, ela não entendeu por que todos pareciam tão empolgados com algo tão bobo, e, para ela, não passava de uma brincadeira, como tudo próprio da idade, porém, ali foi selado seu cruel destino. Daquele casamento em diante, todos os seguintes resultaram em muita comida, muita bebida e um buquê novo para levar para casa.</p><p> </p><p>Se ela estava no meio das mulheres enlouquecidas, conseguia sem esforço pegar o cobiçado arranjo. Se ficava longe da aglomeração, as várias mãos se estapeando acabavam por jogar o ramalhete na direção dela. Sentada em alguma mesa, conversando com amigos debaixo de uma árvore, enchendo a cara de ponche, não importava. Fosse qual fosse a situação, graças a muita força da noiva, uma disputa violenta demais, uma daminha fazendo uma brincadeira boba, uma cãibra inesperada ou um vento forte fora de hora, as flores davam seu jeito de encontrar a jovem Doutora. Houve até o <em> Caso Sarah Jane </em>: a amiga dona do nome, casada em segredo na adolescência numa cerimônia rebelde feita pelos próprios amigos, teve seu buquê apanhado pelo cachorro K-9, e a única pessoa que conseguiu alcançá-lo, e, consequentemente, pegar o buquê, foi a pequena Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Por algum tempo, ela não se importou, até achava divertido. Depois de alguns anos, entretanto, aquilo começou a cansá-la.</p><p> </p><p>É conhecida a história de que quem pega o buquê da noiva é a próxima destinada ao sagrado matrimônio. Então, além das expectativas que ela mesma passou a nutrir enquanto crescia, todos à sua volta pareciam bastante animados com a perspectiva de ver a pequena Jane se casando logo com um bom rapaz. Quando entrou na faculdade as coisas só pioraram, pois todos juravam que era lá que ela encontraria seu príncipe encantado. Claro que tivera alguns namoros, mas nada que durasse a ponto de levar a um pedido formal de casamento. E ali estava ela, recém-saída da residência de dois anos, publicando um importante artigo sobre atendimento médico infantil e sendo madrinha do casamento de sua melhor amiga, a temperamental ruiva Noble, que ninguém imaginaria que se casaria primeiro. Não quando havia ela, Jane Smith, dona e proprietária de quase todos os buquês de noiva do Reino Unido.</p><p> </p><p>Sem muita animação, ela se levantou de seu lugar na mesa que dividia com alguns outros amigos de Donna, também amigos seus, e, sob o olhar atento de Wilfred, caminhou até a aglomeração de vestidos luxuosos e penteados glamourosos que já começava a se formar, torcendo para que os cabelos loiros se misturassem facilmente. Quando sentiu-se acobertada o suficiente pelos ombros e chapéus das convidadas mais altas, escapuliu por uma brecha entre duas amigas da mãe de Donna, Sylvia, e correu para um canto do salão, movendo-se como quem acabara de cometer um crime e estava fugindo da polícia.</p><p> </p><p>Sua intenção era chegar ao banheiro, contudo, seria impossível passar despercebida graças ao infeliz vestido berrante escolhido por Donna - claramente alguém a veria e a escoltaria de volta ao grupo de <em> guerreiras do casório </em>(o título era péssimo, ela sabia, mas ainda assim riu sozinha do que tinha acabado de inventar). No meio do caminho, lembrou-se da fatídica vez em que, enquanto usava o sanitário, a garota que pegou o buquê da noiva entrou desesperada no banheiro do salão de festas. Pelo que Jane, escondida em seu box, entendeu da conversa dela ao telefone, o namorado estava terminando com ela, então, a garota simplesmente jogou algo no lixo e saiu do banheiro correndo aos prantos. Quando Jane terminou, encontrou o buquê na lixeira ao se aproximar para jogar o papel com o qual secara as mãos. Pegou-o na intenção de encontrar a garota e pedir para que não desistisse, que, se aquele não tinha sido um cara legal, era porque ela estava destinada a se casar com alguém melhor… Para seu azar, a garota já tinha chamado um táxi e ido embora, segundo lhe disseram os presentes, e Jane acabou levando o buquê para casa.</p><p> </p><p>Percebendo que mesmo trancada no banheiro, ainda podia ser vítima de sua maldição de algum jeito ridículo, terminou por esconder-se atrás de um enorme cachepô metálico de onde se erguia um majestoso aglomerado de estrelícias (<em> "Strelitzia nicolai" </em> , registrou ela em seu diário de bordo mental sempre em pleno funcionamento. <em> "Folhas de até 1,8m; rica em bilirrubina" </em> ). Tirando os saltos <em> peep toe </em> pretos, torcendo para que a planta já madura o bastante ajudasse a ocultar seus 1,67m, Jane observava por entre os caules a movimentação das mulheres ansiosas, e, com atenção redobrada, a de Wilfred, torcendo para que seu amado pai de coração não notasse sua ausência e viesse buscá-la pelas orelhas.</p><p> </p><p>Ouviu-se a voz de Donna.</p><p> </p><p>– É isso aí, solteironas, hora de dar minha bênção a vocês!</p><p> </p><p>Os risos de todos ecoaram pelo salão. Donna deu as costas às moças, já se empurrando e se batendo, pois é na hora de pegar o buquê que toda amizade se acaba. O coração de Jane batia como um tambor e ela sentia um suor frio e incômodo descendo por sua têmpora.</p><p> </p><p>– Um…</p><p> </p><p>Empenhada que estava em manter sua péssima camuflagem, quase presa nas reentrâncias da planta gigantesca, a Doutora não percebeu ter companhia. Uma aranha (não tão pequena, avermelhada, de pernas bastante longas), incomodada pelo toque rude de dedos humanos em sua tão bem elaborada teia, subira na mão de sua invasora. Nervosa pela contagem de Donna como se fosse a contagem de uma bomba prestes a explodir e matar apenas a ela, ansiosa por, pela primeira vez, seu esconderijo parecer perfeito e funcional, Jane mal sentiu o sutil deslizar das compridas e finas patas ao longo de seu braço.</p><p> </p><p>– Dois…</p><p> </p><p>Curiosa com a estranha superfície pela qual se arrastava, a aranha continuou caminhando. Encontrou o ombro, a clavícula e, por fim, o colo de Jane, onde adentrou o terrível decote do vestido magenta.</p><p> </p><p>– Trê--</p><p> </p><p>– <em> Aranha! </em></p><p> </p><p>O grito de Jane foi tão alto e estridente que sobrepôs a voz de Donna, bruscamente interrompida antes de poder jogar as flores. Todos (absolutamente <em> todos </em> ) viraram-se ao mesmo tempo para ver uma madrinha enlouquecida saindo de trás do vaso de plantas, dando tapas no próprio decote entre os convidados, que, temerosos e sem saber para onde a dita aranha tinha ido, começaram a correr e a gritar. Crianças assustadas subiam nas cadeiras como se um exército de aranhas estivesse solto pelo chão. Os responsáveis mal tentavam acalmar seus pequenos, igualmente apavorados e evitando tocar uns nos outros, olhando para todos os lados como se, a qualquer momento, mais aranhas pudessem sair de todas as plantas do recinto e atacá-los. Os organizadores do evento, frustrados e irritados, corriam de um canto a outro tentando localizar mais convidados indesejados e tentando, sem muito sucesso, acalmar as pessoas no salão, e, enquanto isso, a Doutora continuava zanzando entre eles, agoniada com a sensação de oito patas tocando sua pele. A noiva, igualmente aterrorizada pois compartilhava com a melhor amiga um extremo ódio por aranhas, correu ao auxílio de sua madrinha, e, com o buquê, começou a bater em seu peito na intenção de matar a criatura gritando <em> “sai da minha amiga, demônio!” </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Um corpo de aranha caiu no chão, as patas para cima se encolhendo devagar. E, tão de repente quanto tudo começou, tudo também acabou. Donna e Jane se abaixaram para olhar o espécime. “<em> Uma Racnoss” </em>, registrou o cérebro inquieto da Doutora.</p><p> </p><p>– Era ela? – Indagou Donna.</p><p> </p><p>– Era. Era sim – Respondeu a loira, ofegante.</p><p> </p><p>Uma das patas da aranha se moveu. A noiva, ainda munida de seu buquê assassino, ergueu instintivamente o braço na intenção de dar o golpe de misericórdia, mas, antes que pudesse, a amiga lhe tomou o ramalhete de lírios e rosas salmão.</p><p> </p><p>– Já fizemos o suficiente. Meu desodorante a desnorteou e você a matou.</p><p> </p><p>– Acho que foram os gritos que desnortearam essa coisa.</p><p> </p><p>As amigas olharam para a confusão a seu redor. Comida do <em> buffet </em>pelo chão, gente em cima de mesas e cadeiras e vários pares de olhos sobre a dupla, agachada no meio do salão ao redor de uma aranha morta. Ambas se entreolharam e trocaram risos baixos.</p><p> </p><p>– É isso aí, pessoal – Anunciou a noiva, levantando-se e ajeitando seu vestido. – A vilã está morta.</p><p> </p><p>A aclamação geral foi imediata, porém, por algum motivo, logo parou. Donna abaixou os olhos para a amiga que, ainda agachada, observava atentamente o corpo avermelhado do aracnídeo como uma criança curiosa. Parecendo sentir o peso do silêncio e de todo um salão lotado olhando para si, Jane ergueu os olhos, um tanto ressabiada.</p><p> </p><p>– O quê? O que foi? – Perguntou ela, levemente assustada. – Tem outra aranha em mim?</p><p> </p><p>– Jane… – Começou Donna, um sorriso debochado se formando em seus lábios cobertos por um tom de rosa queimado. – Você pegou o buquê.</p><p> </p><p>Jane então olhou para a própria mão esquerda, onde o buquê danificado parecia olhar para ela da mesma forma zombeteira que a amiga. Seus olhos arregalados passaram das flores sobreviventes para Donna, para Sylvia, para um Wilfred parecendo estranhamente feliz e de novo para o que, antes do incidente com a aranha, havia sido um lindo buquê de noiva.</p><p> </p><p>– Minha Nossa Senhora de Gallifrey – Resmungou ela para si mesma, levantando-se alarmada e incrédula. – Eu peguei o buquê!</p><p> </p><p>E, uma vez mais, o ambiente foi tomado por risos, palmas e uma grande ovação.</p><p> </p><p>As pessoas voltaram aos seus lugares, retomando sua noite como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido, e a festa prosseguiu até altas horas, terminando com uma muito sorridente Senhora McAvoy entrando na frente do marido para aparecer mais nas fotos dos dois dentro da <em> limousine </em> que os levaria para o caríssimo hotel reservado para seu primeiro dia de casados. Todos felizes, bem alimentados, embriagados se tivessem idade e com ótimas fotos para guardar de recordação. Todos, menos a sempre exultante e festiva Jane Smith, cujo sorriso verdadeiro tinha desaparecido em algum momento após se ver segurando os restos das flores exterminadoras de aranhas.</p><p> </p><p>Quando voltou para casa naquela madrugada, cansada, suada e cheia de champanhe cara na cabeça, depois de chutar os saltos para um canto da sala, a Doutora subiu numa das pontas de sua cama e, de cima do guarda-roupas, tirou uma grande caixa de papelão envolta em papel laminado dourado. Sentou-se com ela no meio do colchão, e, ao tirar a tampa, observou desgostosa a coleção de buquês colecionados das mais diferentes formas ao longo de seu crescimento, revendo mentalmente as situações bizarras envolvendo alguns. Guardando o buquê de Donna junto aos demais colegas esquecidos pelo tempo, a Doutora prometeu a si mesma que, daquele dia em diante, faria o possível para nunca mais frequentar casamentos. Se não houvesse jeito, ela iria embora antes que fizesse a infelicidade de outro grupo de mulheres. Não importava que solução drástica tivesse de ser tomada: enquanto vivesse, Jane Smith não voltaria a pegar outro buquê.</p><p> </p><p>E assim ela atravessou os oito anos seguintes, afundada no trabalho em plantões cada vez mais longos e conferências cada vez mais distantes. Por conta de seus inúmeros estudos publicados e sua desenvoltura inovadora em situações de emergência, hospitais do mundo todo a disputavam, fosse por uma palestra ou para uma vaga efetiva. Apesar de exausta, e de todos perceberem o quanto seu temperamento havia mudado, ela estava grata pelo esforço excessivo. Era desgastante e até um pouco solitário, mas, de qualquer forma, melhor do que aparecer em um casamento e desapontar dezenas de moças ainda crentes naquele ritual bizarro, além de chamar para si uma atenção que ela definitivamente não queria.</p><p> </p><p>Então, numa tarde qualquer de um domingo qualquer, porque muitas desgraças só acontecem aos domingos, Donna Noble apareceu em sua porta com um novo convite de casamento. Mais precisamente para que, desta vez, fosse sua dama de honra. O casamento com Lee terminou alguns anos antes, de forma abrupta, após o misterioso desaparecimento do mesmo. Desacreditada pelas autoridades e até mesmo pela própria família de que Lee um dia voltaria, Donna se deixou retomar a vida aos poucos, até conhecer Shaun Temple… E o resto é história. Uma história que, depois de alguns meses, levou-a à porta da frente de Jane com aquele papel que, aos olhos da Doutora, seria muito mais atrativo se fosse uma carta do tribunal dizendo que ela era condenada por um crime que não cometeu.</p><p> </p><p>– Eu não ligo pra sua promessa idiota – Irrompeu Donna assim que a viu, estendendo o papel em frente ao rosto dela. – Você será minha dama de honra e não vai me deixar na mão.</p><p> </p><p>– <em>Minha Nossa Senhora de Gallifrey</em> – Foi a única coisa que conseguiu murmurar para si mesma uma Doutora de olhos arregalados, buscando apoio no batente da porta depois de uma Donna, ex-McAvoy, novamente Noble e futuramente Temple, passar por ela e entrar em sua casa sem esperar qualquer permissão.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>